Fairy Tail Generations: Darker Sides
by SprigganFT
Summary: Five new young wizards join the guild we all know and love, Fairy Tail. However while two of the five go on a job accompanied by Natsu, Lucy and Happy, everything starts to go wrong. Now a clash on Tenrou Island is a foot. Will Fairy Tail triumph over the dark guild who is keeping the two captive? Or does the dark guild have something up their sleeve?


Fairy Tail: Darker Sides

Chapter 1

Drip, drip, drop.

The five of us run through great city. However, the intense rain had rendered the city life less, no one thought of taking a single step outside. All we did was run, we didn't run towards our specific destination, nor were we running from someone. The ripped cloths that cover our bodies, barley looked like clothes, and they were drenched in water. The wind was as fierce as the rain, which mad us numb to the bone. It even became a chore to run. Although the city was one of the biggest in Firoe all you could smell was damp stone, no irresistible smell of food coming from the many houses in the street, which whipped your nostrils and mad your mouth water, no spell of people to be exact, it was just washed away by the rain. As well as this there was no sound of human life either, that too was blocked out by the viscous rain. All we wanted to do was get out of the rain, no it wasn't rain, it was a fierce downfall now. The five of us wasn't running any more, but instead sprinting.

Though this wasn't for me. I could stay in this rain all day and not even catch a cold; this would be because of my magic. I did it for my team mates. I did so they wouldn't get ill. Even though we weren't sprinting to the end location of our hazardous voyage. There it was. The place where we had been ordered to go. Ignoring the storm which had taken a turn for the worse and somehow began to rain heavier. The five of us stood there. Starring. Quickly, the mood changed from panicking, to overfilled with joy.

The grand building stood in front of us with a prowess. As all five of us wizards had only dreamed of this fateful day. The great guild hall positioned its self in front of our group and this guild hall belonged to the one and only. Fairy Tail.

The grand doors to Fairy Tail guild hall flung open with immense force. The five of us scrambled into the guild hall. Nearly keeling over, we stood there as the door closed behind us, panting. The group took as long as we needed to catch our breath.

In the time this took, one of the Fairy Tail wizards approached us. Her scarlet hair dangled over her thick steel armour.

"What business do you have with Fairy Tail?" Though nothing could prepare her for the answer she was given.

"OH MY GOD! I'M STANDING INSIDE THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL!" Ignis screamed. He was like a boy which finally got the toy he has wanting for ages. Ignis's head darted from side to side as he examined the guild hall. I was surprised his head didn't fall off with how quick he was moving it.

The Fairy Tail member looked over to Mizu, another member of my group. Mizu's eyes was wide open and sparkled. I wasn't shocked though. Mizu adores the Fairy Tail member who greeted us. The member was none other than the notorious Erza Scarlet. Erza smiled back at Mizu. With that the bomb exploded.

"Tip! TIP! Did you see that? Erza smiled at me!" Mizu's excitement was bursting through the seams. All I did was stand there with a blank expression on my face, as Mizu shook me back and forth, while she destroyed my ear drums.

The last two members of the group, Balam and Tierra. Didn't say a word. They just stood as statues. They were both in awe and both was just admiring the guild hall. Though this was expected as they were both the silent types. Both of them also loved each other, even though they would die before admitting it. Every so often, they would stare in each other's eyes for a breath moment, before both turning away as fast as they could; trying to play it cool.

However, I can't say much about love. As you could say that me and Mizu. she thinks of us as being friends, that's why she acts like a friend to me. Though she doesn't know that I don't feel the same way. That I kind of want to be more that friends. I haven't been able to confess yet because I believe I haven't found the right time yet; and I don't have the balls to do it. So I guess I'm in the same box as Balam.

From the guilds perspective this all looked quite weird. Eventually though the guild broke out into a fit of laughter.

Another guild member approached us. Now this guild member was an old timer but you could tell he was not the master of the guild.

"Well looks like you lot are excited just to be in our guild hall. Hello my name is Macao and I am the one in charge while the master is away. Now I can tell that you're interested in Fairy Tail." I had mixed feelings because Macao seemed in be a polite and I mean I am standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, but I need to talk to the master urgently, I guess it can wait.

"Yes! We have looked up to Fairy Tail and wanted to join ever since we were little. Please may you let us join Fairy Tail?" Before I could even reply, I was interrupted by the little boy known as Ignis. He took the words right out of my mouth though.

"Well is there any objections?" Macao with a massive grin on his face, turned round, and in voice that was not quite shouting but not quite speaking normally, asked the rest of the guild if it would be okay with the five of us could become a part of Fairy Tail. A silence followed, it was so silent that you could even hear the faintest whisper. Macao turned back around with the biggest smile that went from ear to ear.

"I've always wanted to say this. WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL NEWCOMERS!" the atmosphere had totally flipped on its head, a massive boom of the guild members cheering made the guild hall shudder. The cheering was shortly followed by the clinking and mugs and the laughter of the guild. Everybody needed an excuse to party and they just got one.

Macao asked Erza if she could accompany us to one of the back rooms, where spare clothes were kept for us to change into, so we could get out of these soaked rags. Though I kept my draw sting bag close to me.

"When you finish getting changed, return to the main area of the guild hall, so you can receive your guild marks." Erza sounded like she was giving out orders than being comforting or lively for the party happening outside the small room.

With that she slammed the door, probably wanting to get to the festivities. As we turned around we saw that Ignis completely ignored everything which Erza said. Instead he had already opened the wardrobe at the back of the room and was scanning for an outfit. Me and Balam hauled Ignis away from the wardrobe and agreed that the girls should choose first; as they needed to go and change in a different room from us. Once the girls had left, us boys got the great decision of picking an outfit which was not torn or tattered. Ignis went with a completely different look than you would expect, he picked out an exquisite white shirt with black buttons and pure black shorts, it was the polar opposite to his personality and deep red ember like hair. Balam's choice was obvious, pure back long sleeved t shirt and trousers, which matched the colour of his drooped over hair. Lastly it was me, I went with a white short sleeved t shirt and a red hooded zippy jumper to go over the top, I picked blue jeans which matched the colour of my light blue hair.

While we got changed we talked about the guild members we wanted to talk to the most and the jobs we wanted to go on. Though the chat was short lived.

"Hey Tip. Is the package for the master fine?" I completely forgot about if the package was in a good state or if it got battered from all the running or wet from the traitorous down fall. Swiftly I opened my draw stringed bag and retrieved the parcel wrapped in rags. I unravelled the cloth protecting the package. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. A sigh of relief swept over the three of us when we found out that the package was unharmed.


End file.
